slide_tv_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode One
Episode One is the series premiere of the Australian television series, SLiDE. It first premiered on 16 August, 2011 on Fox8. Plot Synopsis Ed's 17th is edging closer and he develops feelings for a girl staying at the hotel he works at but can he avoid the embarassment that comes along with his birthday plans? Meanwhile, new girl Scarlett has been put into detention three weeks since moving to Brisbane. Will she cause more trouble than she already has? Extended Overview The episode begins 18 hours after the incident which lands the gang into trouble with the police. Rewinding back in time, Luke wakes up in the middle of a park where elderly people and Eva are participating in Tai-Chi. Meanwhile, Scarlett is being driven to Saturday morning detention. Her father begins to say some comments which Scarlett believes to be directly aimed at her however it is soon revealed he is speaking to a colleague through a headset. Scarlett then sternly looks away and puts her iPod headphones back in. Cut to another scene, where Ed is happily looking at his official driver's license. Tammy later sneaks in through the back fence and greets Ed, handing him a card for his 17th birthday. They begin to discuss Ed's birthday plans, with Ed sarcastically wanting a massive party with fireworks, dancing girls, a parade and a big sign that says "Happy birthday, Ed. You're a man now and you rock." Climbing in through his bedroom window, Tammy suggests Ed texts some people about his birthday and hopefully the message spreads. Ed disagrees saying he doesn't have 'cool parents' and he doesn't know who to call or tell. Forgetting instantly about the 'party', Ed brings up an incident with Tammy where they both got drunk at a party, talked about 'that hypothetical thing' and made a pact. When Tammy realises that Ed wants to have sex with her, she immediately discloses his idea but Ed suggests that it'd be a good thing because they will be 'commemorating many years of friendship'. Ed tries to convince Tammy, arguing that nothing would be better than sharing the moment with someone he knows and trusts. In response, Tammy states that she's not physically attracted to him. Arriving at school for detention, Scarlett cannot believe she's being forced to come there for detention, especially since it's the weekend. Her father however cannot believe she's already in trouble when it's only been three weeks since she's lived in Brisbane. Scarlett changes the subject quickly, asking for lunch money, however her father mentions he will not put up with her stupid actions and he'll pick her up at twelve. Scarlett sarcastically mentions she cannot wait and slams the car door, her father driving off. In detention, Scarlett and another girl (most likely from a lower year level) are listening to the teacher explain about her poor academic record and her behaviour which he will not tolerate in this environment. Eva then arrives late, and the teacher wants her to explain her tardy appearance. Eva takes the comment offensively, asking him whether he just called her retarded. He takes her phone away from her and explains the task for the day for both Eva and Scarlett; writing a one thousand word essay on the subject of a 'Sanctuary'. The teacher then instructs the other girl, whose surname is Cartwright to continue with her homework she hasn't completed. He sets a deadline of twelve o'clock for the essay and walks out of the classroom, expecting all three girls to complete their work. When the teacher leaves, Eva takes out a permanent marker and begins to scribble on the desk. Scarlett immediately jumps to the conclusion Eva is the 'school rebel' and she responds by saying that her (Scarlett's)parents don't pay her much attention. Scarlett changes the subject by saying she can't concentrate without checking her text messages and walks over to the drawers where the teacher put them. Noticing that they're all locked, Eva walks over, grabs something off the desk and slides underneath it, unhinging the platform that supports everything in the drawer. Scarlett asks why she was put in detention and guesses that she was either defacing school property because she showed notable skills of being able to or breaking and entering. Eva responds by saying she made fake report cards for all the teachers and posted them on the school website. Handing all the phones back to their original owners, Eva asks Scarlett the same question and she responds saying she was caught smoking at the bus stop. Back in Ed's bedroom, Tammy is reading out the latest horoscopes for his starsign while he blows out a birthday candle on a cupcake. Ed tells Tammy all the horoscope readings are made up and Tammy gets annoyed at this. She compares the readings to Ed's love for Batman saying that they may not be real but they like it. Ed replies, saying he doesn't base his life decisions on what the Dark Knight does, however, changes his statement soon after, saying he does sometimes think about what Batman would do. Tammy asks Ed what Batman would do on his birthday and Ed says he wouldn't be eating a strawberry cupcake and going to work. Detention is almost over and Eva has finished her drawing of a 'Sanctuary'. When the teacher walks in to the classroom, Eva stands up on her chair and waits for him to stop by and see it. When he hears her explanation of it being like 'the gates of hell', he gets angry at her and demands the essay by Monday morning. He also tells the other students to stay behind and clean the desk. When they're dismissed from detention, Scarlett approaches Eva, asking for her name but she ignores, instead riding off on her scooter. The other girl tells Scarlett her name is Eva and Scarlett makes fun of the fact she rides a scooter to school. When the other girl's parents arrive, Scarlett calls for her Dad to come and pick her up but it goes straight to voicemail. At work, Ed is stacking the luggage upon one another to take to someone's room when Scarlett walks in from detention. He then begins to visually fantasise about her until reality hits him and he knocks the suitcases from leaning over too far. Scarlett continues to walk, looking for her Dad's office when she walks in on him having an argument with her Mum. She walks off as her Dad continues to yell her name . Ed is on room service duty and pushes the trolley of food and drinks into the elevator. When he knocks on the door of the person who called, it opens up to Scarlett. Ed is surprised, both at the fact it's Scarlett and the clothes she is wearing. Standing still, unsure what to do, Scarlett asks whether he's going to come in or whether she'll have to bring the food in herself. After serving Scarlett her pancakes, Ed tries to start a conversation with her but is brushed off when she asks whether he's waiting for a tip from her. He explains to her he just wanted to say "Hi" to her and she responds by saying her name. When Ed says he knows who she is because they go to the same school, Scarlett says he doesn't seem familiar to her and asks what else he knows about her. When Ed goes through the list of things, Scarlett smiles and asks for his name. She then picks up his list of duties to do and Ed says he only has one more minibar to stock up and then he's done for the day. Scarlett gets excited when she hears that he has access to the other rooms. When they're in the other room, Ed is busy stocking up the minibar when Scarlett goes through the person's luggage. Scarlett takes out some lingerie and shows Ed however, Ed tells Scarlett that as much as he hates his job, he really doesn't want to get fired on his birthday. Scarlett puts away the lingerie and wishes Ed a happy birthday and asks whether he's having a party as she doesn't really know anyone yet. He respnds, saying he does know people but he's not having a party this year as last year's was crazy and out of control. Scarlett tells him to host the party here at the hotel and asks for his mobile. Walking back to her room, she texts the details of the party and asks Ed to pose for a photo to go with it. She then instructs him to send it to all the cool people he knows. Picking up his stuff, Ed heads back to the elevator and begins to imagine having sex with Scarlett when the elevator door opens to her father, the owner of the hotel. Looking sternly at Ed, he walks in and looks at him before pressing the button to close the door. When changed out of his work uniform, Ed begins to search for 'cool people' through his phone contacts when Luke skates past him. Ed starts running after him, but he continues to skate until he mentions the party that's happening at the hotel. Luke says he might come and skates off again whilst Ed texts him the details and tells him to invite cool people only. Along with Tammy, Ed heads to the chemist to purchase hygiene products. Tammy admits to Ed that he has poor oral hygiene and smells bad, so they put some mouthwash and deodorant. Ed responds by saying that he's in love and Tammy asks for information. When he tells her it's Scarlett, she immediately disapproves and compares her to Chuck Bass, as Ed mentions she lives in a hotel. Ed claims that Scarlett will be the woman who'll turn him into a man so he asks Tammy to help him with an entire new look. They walk over to the hair dye aisle and begin looking for dyes in shades of blonde. Tammy reads out the colours and Ed asks if there's a shade called 'Desperate Blonde'. Tammy sarcastically remarks by saying that he won't be a virgin forever, just as a group of girls walk past. Ed gets embarassed and tells Tammy to announce it with a microphone but she says she doesn't need to because everyone can tell by looking at him. She then gives him a lecture on how virginity is important to a girl and how it's a social stigma to guys. She then hands him the box of hair dye. In the other scene, Scarlett is faking being sick and her father offers to cancel his meeting to stay home and look after her. Lying down on the couch, she tells him she'll just stay there and sleep. Her father decides to go to the meeting and warns her he could be late but to call him if she needs anything. He then apologises about the afternoon and explains he's had stressful work days. Her dad leaves the hotel room and Scarlett gets up from the couch and changes into her clothes and starts putting on makeup. The next scenes switch between Ed removing his shower cap, hoping for a hair dye success and Scarlett applying makeup. The next scene shows Ed putting the bottle of hair dye and squeezing it onto his pubic hair. Tammy comes in and tells him it's time to rinse the dye off. She towel dries his hair while he asks for her opinion on his new hair colour. Not knowing how to respond properly, Ed walks over to the mirror and sees the obvious split colour difference in his hair. He blames Tammy for making him look like a freak and grabs a hat from his wardrobe. Trivia *Ed's birthday is during this episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of all main characters (Ed, Scarlett, Luke, Tammy and Eva). *This episode marks the first appearance of Phillipa. *Scarlett and Luke kiss in this episode. *Eva sets fire to the school oval. Quotes *(Luke to police officer): "Sometimes I have these blackouts... like, I don't remember what I've been doing, it's like sleepwalking. I could be asleep right now!" *(Scarlett to Eva): "Finally, someone in this town with some kick in their ass." *(Ed): "Scarlett, you there? Where are you?" (Scarlett): "I don't know, I think I was near a river before?" (Tammy): "Well, that's everywhere in Brissy; you're always near a river." (Luke): "What else can you see?" (Scarlett): "Nothing landmarky. No wait, I see a big building, looks like it might be a haunted mental asylum... Aw, fuck, I'm at school." *(Ed): "I think I'm in love. (Tammy): "I need more information." (Ed): Scarlett. She lives in a hotel." (Tammy): "Like Chuck Bass... he's on some show, that I'd never watch, obviously." *(Tammy): "What is wrong with you? Every time I look at you, you've got your hands down your pants." (Ed): "It's the hair dye." (Tammy): "... What?" (Ed): "Well, I put the rest of the hair stuff on my pubes so they would match... Just incase..." (Tammy): "Are you..., insane?" (Ed): "I am now, it's fucking itchy!" (Tammy): "No shit, it's peroxide." (Ed): "Then what do I do?" (Tammy): "Uh... rinse it off? Now!" *(Eva): "Yeah! I was at the party! All night." *(Eva): "Hey, princess." (Scarlett): "You scared the crap out of me!" (Eva): "What are you doing here?" (Scarlett): I got lost! What are you doing here? Besides creeping around in the dark like a freaky emo vampire." *(Teacher): "Miss Lee, perhaps you can explain your tardy appearance." (Eva): "Did you just say I look retarded? I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to say that." *(Eva to Scarlett): "Mummy and daddy don't pay you enough attention?" *(Tammy): "For a boy virginity is a social stigma. For a girl it's valuable commodity. I could sell it on the internet and buy a house. My stock goes up the longer I wait, your's goes down." Featured Music *''"Weight Watchers" by Parallel Dance Ensemble. *"Little Secrets" by Passion Pit. *"Weekend" by Smith Westerns. *"I Cannot Be Saved" by Tara Simmons. *"Computer Games" by Mi Sex. *"Canyons" ''by My Rescue. Gallery tumblr_lqm6usmJku1qan32io1_500.gif Episode1.png SLiDE1.png tumblr_lqpgyzE2Xk1qg3x5uo1_500.gif SLiDE2.png EpisodeOne1.png EpisodeOne2.png EpisodeOne3.png EpisodeOne4.png EpisodeOne5.png EpisodeOne6.png EpisodeOne7.png EpisodeOne8.png EpisodeOne9.png EpisodeOne10.png EpisodeOne11.png EpisodeOne12.png EpisodeOne13.png Ted8.png slide-episode-1-photo-1.jpg slide-episode-1-photo-2.jpg slide-episode-1-photo-3.jpg slide-episode-1-photo-4.jpg slide-episode-1-photo-5.jpg slide-episode-1-photo-6.jpg slide-episode-1-photo-7.jpg slide-episode-1-photo-8.jpg slide-episode-1-photo-9.jpg slide-episode-1-photo-10.jpg slide-episode-1-photo-11.jpg slide-episode-1-photo-12.jpg Links *Download Episode One *Watch Episode One Category:SLiDE Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Parties Category:Family Issues Category:Vandalism Category:Teens Category:Detention Category:Police Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere